


Let's play

by itsumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsumei/pseuds/itsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now he was sure that Aomine did love him, and truly cared for him. Aomine wouldn’t say it, but Kise knew.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play

This is not how Aomine planned on spending his evening. He just wanted to watch a movie with his boyfriend and hopefully get lucky. Instead, he is listening to him talk about the girls that confessed to him today and the “cute” gifts they gave him. Kise did seem happy to tell Aomine these things, but he really didn’t care at all.

“Shut up” Aomine mumbled as he laid back on his bed. 

He was really getting irritated because of Kise’s stupid stories. Why would Kise even think he would care about these things? Was Kise trying to make him jealous? Well, it wasn’t working.

“Aominecchi! That’s mean. I was sharing my day with you. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Kise pouted and leaned on Aomine’s chest.

He kissed his neck and smiled up at Aomine. Kise wondered why Aomine would be annoyed. He did ask him how his day was and if anything interesting happened. Was he jealous because of the girls? Kise smirked, thinking that he would play with Aomine, wanting to know just how jealous he would get.

“Aominecchi” Kise made a pouty face at him. He kissed his neck again and whispered “Did I tell you a girl tried to kiss me today?”

Aomine sat up and pushed Kise off. His eyes got wide and Kise noticed his worried look. Kise didn’t think that something like this would make him this upset. He felt a bit satisfied with himself, knowing that Aomine seemed to care and had listened to what he was saying. Whether he wanted to or not.

“What the fuck Kise?! Are you serious? Did you let her?” He was yelling in Kise’s face. 

Aomine felt a tightness in his chest. He didn’t think he would be jealous, but when someone tries to kiss his boyfriend, that makes him pissed. He pushed Kise on his back and sat on his hips.

“Well? Answer me!” He demanded, shouting closer to Kise’s face. 

He held tight on Kise’s wrist, and Kise hoped they wouldn’t bruise. 

“A-Aominecchi! Stop! It was just a joke!” Kise whimpered. 

Aomine was heavy and his hold on his wrist were hurting him. He didn’t think Aomine would get this upset. Now he was slightly regretting lying to him.

“Are you serious?” Aomine got off Kise and sat back against the bed.

He couldn’t believe Kise would joke about something like that, and that he had a reaction like that. Is that what he wanted? Did he want make him feel jealous, or get a rise out of him, or both? Aomine felt slightly embarrassed getting so worked up over a little joke. 

“Come here” Aomine gestured at Kise to sit on his lap.

Kise did what he was told. He sat on Aomine’s lap with a big smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed Aomine. Their lips were barely touching, so Aomine grabbed the back of Kise’s head and pulled him closer. He licked Kise’s bottom lip wanting to kiss him deeper. Kise let him do as he pleased, he owed him that much. 

Aomine grabbed onto Kise’s wrists lightly. He pulled them up to his lips and kissed both of them gently. Aomine let go of his wrists. He pulled Kise closer by his hips. He had a sly smirk on his face, and Kise had an idea of what Aomine was thinking. They were thinking of the same think, but Aomine wanted answers before they went any further.

“Why?” Aomine glared at Kise.

“Why what?” Kise had an idea of what he was talking about, but he wanted Aomine to say it.

“Why would you lie like that? Did you want to piss me off?” He looked away from Kise and his voice got quiet.

“I’m sorry Aominecchi. I didn’t think you would get so upset. I just wanted to see how you’d react. That’s all” He smiled, trying to turn Aomine’s face back towards his. He kissed his cheek lightly a few times until Aomine turned his face back.

Aomine has already forgiven him, but Kise didn’t know that. She didn’t kiss him so it didn’t really matter anymore. He just wanted to make Kise feel bad for what he did. Aomine slightly lowered his head and tried to make a sad face. Kise had believed that Aomine was actually sad.

“A-A-Aominecchi! P-Please don’t be sad. I didn’t mean it! I love you, you know that.” Kise stuttered.

He truly felt bad seeing Aomine sad, but he didn’t know that it was now his turn to be played with. 

Aomine kept up with his acting, which is actually pretty good, considering Kise believed it. He thought to himself How much longer will I keep this up? Kise believes me, maybe just a bit longer. Aomine looked up at Kise with sad eyes. 

“Why would you do this to me?” Aomine said quietly, trying to make his voice shaky as if he was about to cry.

“A-Aominecchi! I said I was sorry. Please don’t be upset” Kise whined. 

He threw his arms around Aomine’s neck and hugged him tight. Kise really felt bad now. He thought Aomine really is upset. What if he hates me now? I can’t live with Aominecchi hating me! Kise suddenly felt something wet drop on his shoulder. He leaned back fast, seeing a tear roll down Aomine’s cheek.

“Aominecchi! No! Please don’t cry!” Kise was starting to get choked up, his eyes starting to water. 

He leaned forward and kissed Aomine on his cheek. He laid his head on the crook of Aomine’s neck, trying his best not to cry. He felt even worse now seeing how upset Aomine got because of him. Then he felt Aomine’s chest moving, as if he was trying to catch his breath. Is Aomine really crying? Kise looked up to see a huge smile on Aomine’s face.

“W-W-What are you smiling about?!” Kise shouted, getting off of Aomine’s lap.

“I was playing with you Kise” He winked; he leaned back and started to laugh loudly.

“T-That isn’t funny, Aominecchi!” He shouted again, making a pouty face.

Kise got up off the bed and headed towards the door. Aomine jumped up, grabbing Kise’s arm and pulling him back onto the bed. Aomine got on top of Kise so he wouldn’t be able to get away from him.

“You deserved some payback, right?” Aomine whispered, leaning closer to Kise’s face. 

“I really thought you were upset.” Kise turned his face away from Aomine’s. 

He was embarrassed that he would fall for a trick like that. He should’ve known, but he couldn’t help feeling bad. Aomine kissed Kise’s neck gently, kissing his way up to his cheek. Kise turned his head to face Aomine again and made a pouty face.

“Are we even now? No more jokes?” Kise questioned, he couldn’t take Aomine really being upset with him.

“No more jokes. I promise” Aomine said in between kissing Kise’s face.

Aomine got off the bed, taking Kise’s hand in his. He led Kise downstairs and pushed him on the couch. Kise gave him a questioning look.

“We we’re supposed to watch a movie. Remember?” He said while trying to find a scary movie to watch.

“Why a scary movie? I don’t really like those.” Kise murmured, curling up into a ball.

“I will keep you safe babe.” Aomine turned around and winked at Kise.

Kise blushed, hiding his face in the couch. Aomine rarely ever called him that, but Kise secretly loved it. Aomine walked back to the couch, sitting next to Kise. He put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Kise smiled at Aomine, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. Kise was glad that everything turned out fine today, he was worried Aomine was mad at him or didn’t care what he said. Now he was sure that Aomine did love him, and truly cared for him. Aomine wouldn’t say it, but Kise knew.


End file.
